The feeding of animals in particular in barns is very time-consuming, particularly if rations are manually determined for each animal or for groups of animals. This situation has been progressively worsening since the livestock farms are progressively increasing in size, at least herdwise, and the manpower is getting more expensive.
It must also be considered that nowadays the proper care of livestock and the requirements of efficient production and competition call for individualized rations of feed for each animal. This applies for milk cows, breeding animals, and meat cattles.